


Percussions

by orphan_account



Category: Corneil and Bernie, South Park, South Park RPF
Genre: Doggy Style, Kyman - Freeform, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, beastiality, k-2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 19:03:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10747881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is a Corneil and Bernie Sequel fic to the episode‘Radio Bernie’ Corneil and Bernie belong to millimages. Incin france and nickelodeon.Warnings: Beastiality and yaoi.





	Percussions

****Bernie looked down upon his best friend and dog, Bernie.  
  
“Traitor!” he shouted his eyes tearing up and angry as he pointed his finger  
directly at Corneil’s wet canine nose.  
  
By now Corneil was nearly in tears as well at the attempt of trying to fool his beloved dog sitter by faking a heart attack only so Bernie could get his meds while he continued stealing the lime light by impersonating him on the radio waves.  
  
“What..? you didn’t think I was good enough..? Is that it? That I’m some kind of lame loser that couldn’t run a radio station if my life depended on it..??”  
  
“Bernie I-I’m sorry..” Corneil stuttered but was abrubtly cut off.  
  
“That’s not good enough now, Corneil!” Bernie stated sharply, his spit nearly going into the little dog’s face. “You owe me much much more, and I intend to get it!”  
  
Corneil suddenly grew quite tense in the make shift radio station/garage as Bernie loomed over him now.  
  
Bernie quickly leaped over the control panel and grabbed Bernie with one hand while the other fondled his green khaki capris in a rather sacred place.  
  
Corneil was quick to notice this and began begging him to stop. “Bernie, please forgive me! I’ll never do it again! Just don’t..”  
  
Of course Bernie didn’t intend to stop now, and began unzipping his capris slowly and undauntingly letting his erect member poke out despite it’s still being covered by his boxers.  
  
By now Corneil lay deathly still his paws over his head in knowing what was to come next.  
  
Bernie slid down his pants and boxers at the same time revealing his six inch member, now in plain view. Then he picked up Bernie and sat him in the office chair in front of the radio console, with Corneil’s rear facing him. Slowly he slid in his thick member letting the restrest at Corneil’s entrance.  
  
“Please Bernie, further..” Corneil gasped and Bernie complied slowly and gently, slipping further into Corneil’s sacred area.  
  
Corneil bucked against Bernie making him go even further and eventually to the hilt, and felt his assistant master groan at his tigss. ss.  
  
Bernie took this as a sign of readiness, and began slowly thrusting into Corneil, enjoying his whimpers of delight, and carefully picked him up embracing him as they increased their pace.  
  
By now Corneil’s tongue was lolling out in a very much dog like manner from such exhertion, and Bernie situated himself in the office chair, while Corneil wilted against the radio controls not even noticing he’d accidently flipped on the ‘on air’ button.  
  
Bernie let a lustful moan escape. “Oh, Corneil, you’re so tight, I wish we could do this all day long!”  
  
Bernie whimpered in delight and also in agreed response then spoke as well.. “I love you so very much Bernie” and gasped as Bernie released his seed inside him “ahh Gods, it’s so hot!” he nearly squealed as he felt the hot jets engulf his insides like a fire.  
  
Bernie then slipped out of his furry companion and let him rest in his lap.  
  
“Maybe next time you’ll know better than to fool me.” he said slyly  
  
“Oh I don’t know, it might just happen more often.” Corneil whispered huskily before kissing Bernie on the cheek.  
  
By that time Bernie looked at the controls on the radio and noticed the ‘On air’ button was lit up.  
  
“Uh oh...” was all Bernie could manage at the moment.  
  
Corneil then looked at him and the controls also realising the predicament, but smirked  
“Don’t worry about it Bernie. They just had a special Dose of Radio Bernie and only you and I shall know the real truth.” With that said he nestled back into Bernie’s lap and drifted into a peaceful slumber.


End file.
